Usuario Blog:Timeman/El Rincón de Eric - Enero 2017
Hola a tod@s. Parece mentira que ya estemos en 2017, ¿no? En fin, este Rincón está estrechamente relacionado con el de octubre del año pasado y es fruto a una idea que indirectamente Wes me brindó en un comentario de dicho Rincón. Como sabéis los que sigáis fervientemente mi Rincón (o al menos los que os encontrasteis con dicho Rincón de pura chiripa :v), traté la inclusión (utópica, como siempre) de diferentes tipos de armas blancas que podrían ser incluidas para dar más variedad al ya de por sí variado conjunto de estilos de combate. Partiendo de estas dos premisas, creo que ya es hora de aclarar de qué estamos hablando (oséase, que idea me brindó Wes). Señoras y señores, os presento los movesets alternativos (ATENCIÓN: pueden haber SPOILERS. Leed este blog bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad). ¿Qué cojines es esto? Bueno, desglosando la terminología utilizada tenemos “moveset” (conjunto de movimientos, AKA, el repertorio de ataques de un personaje) y “alternativos” (opción secundaria a modo de sustituto). Obviamente, lo que importa para este Rincón es el segundo término. Recalco la explicación del mismo: “Opción secundaria a modo de sustituto”. ¿Eso quiere decir que tiraría a la basura todos los movesets existentes de los personajes que tenemos y me pondría a crearlos de cero? Pues bien, puedo decir que técnicamente no (siempre partiendo de que nos encontramos en situaciones utópicas, no lo olvidemos). Si bien es verdad que he utilizado la palabra “sustituto”, no olvidemos que antes he usado el término “secundaria”, y con esto quiero hacer referencia a un moveset intercambiable (como una segunda opción). Ahora, dado que es una utopía y realmente se plantean estilos de combate totalmente nuevos, tampoco sería 100% incorrecto considerarlo como una sustitución pura (pero si queréis seguir mi razonamiento totalmente no consideréis demasiado esto último). Temas aquí de cómo implementarlo y detallar con precisión los ataques considero que ni son el cuerpo de la propuesta aquí planteada ni es algo que pueda hacerse en un tamaño tan escueto como el de un único blog, así que no esperéis demasiados detalles al respecto (mirad, como mucho puedo comentar una vaga idea de cómo me imagino su aplicación de selección: presionando un botón “especial” (cualquiera que no sea el A, el B o el Start, vamos) e indicándose en pantalla en la ventana del personaje escogido “Moveset 1” o “Moveset 2” (a ver, no me vengáis ahora que si es inviable o demasiado complejo… ¿o hace falta que os recuerde, por ejemplo, cómo puedes jugar con Samus Zero al principio de los combates en Brawl?). En fin, ¿qué queda por tratar? Tan solo los movesets en sí. Como he dicho, no pienso poner todos y cada uno de los ataques, sus efectos y demás detalles que me llevarían varios meses y varios centenares de líneas de redacción que seguramente en un mismo blog nadie (o casi nadie) acabaría por leer nunca, por lo que me decantaré por un listado en el que explique la “piedra angular” del nuevo moveset alternativo y una idea aproximada de en lo que consistiría. Si estáis ya anhelantes de saber qué ideas son las que he tenido para esto, sigue leyendo, que las tienes aquí mismo: Lista de movesets alternativos ‘’Nota: aunque aparezcan los personajes listados mediante subapartados (H3), tan solo propondré un nuevo estilo de combate, no varios. El motivo por el que lo realizo así es el de encontrar el de un personaje en concreto rápidamente mediante la tabla de contenidos. Como siempre, en estos casos, parto del elenco de personajes de SSB4 (esta vez contaré personajes DLC, pero no a los Mii por razones que considero que deberían ser obvias). Faltan otros personajes aparte de los Mii, pero son los que no he sido capaz de imaginar un moveset alternativo mínimamente consistente o porque considero que tienen un conjunto de movimientos único e insustituible (o, mejor dicho, que cualquier alternativa se ve demasiado cutre al lado del moveset original). Mario Mario utilizaría el ‘’’martillo’’’, objeto que extraigo de la subfranquicia ‘’Mario & Luigi’’ (tan solo he jugado a dos de los juegos y apenas los recuerdo, no me linchéis demasiado). Como “submoveset alternativo parcial” hago una reminiscencia a la “actualización” que le di al ACUAC en un pasado Rincón. Luigi Luigi utilizaría la ‘’’Succionaentes 5000’’’ (total, no solo como Smash Final), procedente del juego ‘’Luigi’s Mansion 2’’, aunque mezclaría habilidades con su contraparte del ‘’Luigi’s Mansion’’ original, la Succionaentes 3000. Peach Peach usaría su ‘’’Sombrilla’’’ (no, su ataque especial hacia arriba no cuenta, pues estamos hablando de un moveset que gire en torno al objeto), de forma similar a su aparición en ‘’Super Princess Peach’’. Bowser Bowser podría utilizar un ‘’’mangual’’’, tal y como puede hacerlo en ‘’Super Mario RPG’’ (sí, se que es un juego más de Squaresoft que de Nintendo, pero… digamos que para esto me da igual XD). Yoshi Yoshi echaría mano a sus ‘’’transformaciones’’’ de sus apariciones en la subfranquicia de Yoshi (vamos, ‘’Yoshi’s Island’’ “& Co.”). Estela Estela utilizaría el poder del ‘’’Champiñón gato’’’, objeto clave del primer juego de la serie principal de Mario en la que apareció como personaje jugable, ‘’Super Mario 3D World’’. Bowsy Para Bowsy, la única alternativa que se me ocurre es la del ‘’’Pincel mágico’’’, procedente del juego ‘’’Super Mario Sunshine’’’. Donkey Kong Dado que no quiero que se base en el Lanza cocos (o como se llame su arma de DK64) por motivos que poco importan aquí, me decantaré a escoger los ‘’’Donkey Konga’’’, del spin-off homónimo. Link Link podría usar la ‘’’Espada Biggoron’’’, de ‘’The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time’’, pasando a usar un mandoble. Como ataques especiales podría sustituir los objetos que ya utiliza por otros de otras entregas. Zelda Aquí voy a ser muy pero que muy bruto: como moveset alternativo para Zelda pondré los ‘’’Espectros’’’ de ‘’The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks’’. Tengamos en cuenta que se trata de un moveset alternativo, no de una sustitución del personaje (aunque casi vendría a ser aplicar un nuevo personaje en vez de un nuevo moveset :v). Sheik Si bien no quiero que suene como una importación de su moveset en ‘’Hyrule Warriors’’, yo le pondría como nuevo moveset el uso de su ‘’’lira’’’, con la cual podría entonar las diferentes canciones que le enseña a Link en ‘’The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time’’ y utilizar sus poderes. Ganondorf Si bien los que me conocen sabrán que mi aparición favorita del personaje es en ‘’The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess’’ (pese a distar de estar entre mis juegos favoritos), para un moveset nuevo de Ganondorf prefiero las ‘’’espadas dobles’’’ de ‘’The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker’’. Toon Link A partir de su juego de origen, Toon Link usaría la ‘’’Batuta de los vientos’’’, con la cual podría crear diferentes ataques de aire u “orquestrar” ciertas melodías con efectos de lo más variopintos. Samus Podría utilizer el ‘’’Traje Legendario’’’, con el que tendría acceso a todas las mejoras (o, mejor dicho para ‘’Super Smash Bros.’’, mejoras diferentes a las que utiliza en toda esta franquicia), tales como el Rayo de Hielo o la Técnica cometa. Pit Pit podría utilizar las ‘’’Garras de Pandora’’’, arma que obtiene en ‘’Kid Icarus: Uprising’’. Con ella podría atacar tanto de lejos como de cerca (por lo que no echaría de menos el Arco de Palutena). Ike A este personaje no se me ocurre mejor moveset alternativo que el que brindaría usar el ‘’’Urvan’’’, hacha que perteneció al padre del personaje. Kirby El mundo de Kirby es muy extensor, así que la opción más obvia para él sería la de utilizar ‘’otras habilidades de copia’’’, tales como Súper Salto, Fuego o Lanza. Rey Dedede Si bien puede parecer “poco cambio”, al Rey Dedede le pondría el ‘’’hacha’’’ que utiliza en ‘’Kirby: Triple Deluxe’’, que también le permite lanzar proyectiles y juega con una mayor versatilidad aérea. Fox Dando un bandazo a Krystal, Fox podría usar para su moveset alternativo el ‘’’Bastón’’’, con el que podría disparar proyectiles, atacar físicamente a corta y media distancia o incluso elevarse en el aire. Falco Falco podría echar el guante a su arma preferida en ‘’Star Fox: Assault’’, el ‘’’Homing Launcher’’’ (no he encontrado ninguna traducción española oficial), con la que cambiaría completamente su estilo de combate. Pokémon Seamos sinceros, hay tropocientosmil posibilidades gracias al descomunal repertorio de ataques que puede aprender cada uno. Tan solo cambiad los ataques que tienen por otros y a otra cosa XD. Ness / Lucas A este par únicamente se me ocurre utilizer ‘’’otros poderes PSI’’’… y ya que estamos, que sean diferentes y nos dejemos de debates que si son clones, semiclones o chipirones en almíbar. Lucina Aquellos que hayan jugado al Awakening (o como mínimo aquellos que tengan el amiibo de Lucina y el Fates (de hecho ni eso, solo se necesita el DLC gratis Antes del despertar y el Fates)) sabréis que tanto Lucina como Chrom pueden ser promocionados a la clase Gran lord, pues bien, esta clase nos permite usar el que sería el moveset alternativo de Lucina: las ‘’’lanzas’’’, y si ponemos una en concreto, pondría la ‘’’Gradivus’’’ (más que nada porque me mola su diseño, no por nada en especial XD). Mega Man A diferencia de otros personajes con múltiples ataques originales, para Mega Man quizás le colocaría mejor la ‘’’fusión con Rush’’’, que proporciona habilidades adicionales tales como Wire o Rush Jet. Sonic Para Sonic, una alternativa que se me ocurre es la del uso de la ‘’’Excalibur’’’ (sí, sé que es una espada y el blog del que proviene la idea trata precisamente de su “sobrexplotación… pero… :v). Si no os gusta esta alternativa (“No more weapons pls”), también podríamos utilizar a ‘’’Sonic the Werehog’’’. Roy Voy a jugar un poco a ser Arceus y propondré la espada ‘’’ Eckesachs’’’, arma divina propiedad de Zephiel (y solo de él) . Cloud Con Cloud hemos tenido la suerte de tenerlo con el traje alternativo que utiliza en el largometraje ‘’Final Fantasy VII: The Advent Children’’. Así pues, mi propuesta aquí iría en extender esta referencia y que pudiera utilizar las ‘’’espadas de fusión’’’ tal y como lo hace en la película. Corrin Si bien la habilidad Colmillo dragón es insignia de Corrin, hay otra cosa que también es insignia en él/ella: sus ‘’’clases promocionadas: Linaje Nohr y Linaje Hoshido’’’, y, ya que estamos en SSB en donde no hace falta ser 100% fiel al origen, ¿por qué no poner todas las capacidades de ambas clases en un solo moveset (oséase, grimorios y bastones)? Despedida Para ver el Rincón anterior haz click aquí --------------------------------- Para ver el siguiente Rincón haz click aquí Ver la lista completa Bueno, como siempre en este tipo de propuestas quedan muchas cosas al aire. ¿Alguna idea para mejorar mis propuestas? ¿Algo no se ha entendido bien a la referencia que hacía? ¿Quizás tengas tus propias propuestas para estos personajes (y quizás para los Categoría:Entradas